For more than 60 years, the SWOG Member Site Core has accrued at a high level to federally-sponsored cancer clinical trials. During the formation of the NCTN and within the first successful SWOG application as a Network Operations Center, we described our preliminary plans for maintaining and enhancing strong member engagement and brisk trial accrual. We worked hard to achieve the specific aims listed in that document, and we have dramatically expanded our efforts since, as detailed in this component.